


Larger Than Life

by HeyImKorra, TwistedVixen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Angel Wings, Awkward Sexual Situations, Costumes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fashion Designer Asami, Lingerie, Omega Asami, Oral Sex, Super Model Korra, Workplace Sex, wardrobe malfunction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyImKorra/pseuds/HeyImKorra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedVixen/pseuds/TwistedVixen
Summary: Asami Sato, fashion extraordinaire, has to handle a special problem with one of the models to ensure that the campaign for her new lingerie line goes smoothly.





	Larger Than Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic HeyImKorra and I decided to collaborate on. We hope you enjoy it!

Asami slumped down at her desk with a resounding groan. She had just spent the last few hours speaking at the annual shareholders meeting, now utterly drained. The number of questions they had for her each year seemed to quadruple in volume. She had even taken the time to make and distribute an informational packet that contained an “FAQ” section but it went completely ignored.

Grumbling, Asami struggled to reach for her phone, refusing to leave her current slouched position, looking to check on how the photoshoot for her new fall lines were coming along. Just before her fingers made contact with the device, it rang obnoxiously.

She immediately straightened her back and slid into a much more professional demeanor. “Yes?”

“Excuse me, Miss Sato, but one of the alpha models is having a big problem with the pairs of boxers being provided for the shoot.”

Asami furrowed her perfectly manicured eyebrows. Her company was spending tens of millions of yuans on this photoshoot, and soon to follow ad campaign for Divinity, their new fall line, and they, namely Asami, would accept nothing less than perfection. She had personally hand selected each model and photographer involved to ensure a successful shoot. This was way too important for someone to fuck it up now. Especially with the launch scheduled only two short weeks away.

“What kind of problem?”

“They don’t fit. She has ripped through two of the pairs and is about to burst through a third.” As if on cue, the sound of fabric tearing could be quietly heard in the background on the other line.

“Excuse me?” The fashion mogul set her phone on speaker and rubbed her temples gently to soothe the beginnings of a migraine. “What do you mean they don’t fit? They were literally designed for larger alphas! If she’s that big, have Opal remove whatever extra stuffing she used.” It was always the simple things that people bothered her for.

Zhu Li paused to prevent a sigh from escaping her. “She’s not.”

“She’s not what? Who’s not?”

Her assistant’s response was instant. “Opal isn’t stuffing.”

“What?” the CEO asked in disbelief. “You’re kidding.”

“You know I don’t make jokes, Miss Sato.”

The assistant was met with a moment of silence as Asami digested the new information. She had never known her assistant of 6 years to joke. In fact, that had been one of the many reasons Asami had hired her. She had wanted someone to take the position as seriously as she, herself, did. Her brow furrowed once more as she made up her mind. The alpha had to have been massive to rip those pairs. This was something she had to see. 

“I’ll be there in 10 minutes.”

She hung up without giving Zhu Li an opportunity to respond, not like she would have anyway, and swiped her keys from off her desk, hustling out the office door. She had pulled her arms through the sleeves of her leather motorcycle jacket by the time her private elevator had reached the lobby.

“Not stuffed.” She scoffed and swung one leg over the seat of her Sato 1098s, taking a second to pull on her helmet. The twin cylinders roared to life as she sped off towards the old Future Industries warehouse the shoot was taking place. She weaved around the traffic that was at a near standstill like a pro, ignoring all of the honks and yelling she was met with. Speeding had closed the gap between her and her destination in only a matter of a few minutes.

The CEO couldn’t help but smirk as she arrived at the location in less than 7 minutes. A new record, even for her. Zhu Li was already waiting near the entrance likely knowing that her employer would be there earlier than previously quoted.

“Good evening, Miss Sato. Everyone has already been notified that you were going to be arriving. She is awaiting you in her dressing room.”

Asami nodded her thanks and pulled off her helmet to free her long raven-black hair from it’s confines, shaking it back to its natural state as her assistant raced back inside. No doubt it was to continue conducting any and all forms of damage control that may have been needed.  
  


Once inside, Asami had to give her eyes a minute to adjust from the blinding sun to the dimly lit interior of the building. She took a quick note of everyone’s current places, for future reference, and the layout of the shoot. Several of her omega models, complete with the company’s trademark angel wings, were waiting patiently for the shoot to continue by the buffet table. Of course, none of them were touching any of the complementary food, merely mingling nearby as if they were all daring each other to take a bite of the forbidden fruit, so to speak.

Their quiet murmurs could be heard even from where she stood.

“Did you see her abs?”

“Did you see her dick when it sprung out?”

One of them groaned at the thought. “And she’s not arrogant like other alphas. What I wouldn’t do to make her mine.” There were nods of agreement all around as they all stopped to drink from their water bottles.

Meanwhile, Shiro the director, several camera operators, and Zhu Li were speaking amongst themselves and gesturing at what appeared to be a broken camera resting in pieces on a table.

She continued scanning the room until she found the two people she was searching for. Having noticed both Kya and Opal talking discreetly and walking away from the main area to the hallway to the dressing rooms. Asami quickly strode across the floor to intercept them, assuming they were going to check on the lead alpha of the shoot.

Opal noticed her first and gave a greeting before Asami had even made it all of the way over.

“Opal. Kya.” She nodded at each of them in acknowledgement. “Care to explain? Zhu Li mentioned that the model was ripping through the material. I’m going to guess and say it was the watertribe alpha? The other candidates sent pictures and measurements with their portfolios. Those were the sizes I went off of for the samples.”

Both women immediately flushed a bright red that was noticeable on even Kya’s darker complexion. Opal was the first to speak.

“I think it’s something you just have to see for yourself.”

Kya mutter her agreement. “We were just going to check to see if she was okay. The camera snapped a photo as soon as the… um… wardrobe malfunction happened. Korra kinda freaked out on the photographer.”

Asami’s brow furrowed once more as she followed the assistants into the hallway until stopping at a door. The makeshift duct tape name tag read “Korra” in thick black sharpie.

While Kya gave a gentle rap on the door with her knuckles and waited for the sole occupant to allow them entry, Opal gave Asami one last look and whispered, “Don’t stare. It’ll just make it worse.”

“C-Come in,” came the soft, hesitant response.

Opal pressed open the door and stepped inside. Asami followed after, taking a glance around the dressing room. Taking up the wall directly across from the door, was a large pair of angel wings that hung on large pegs, awaiting for the shoot. The TV to the right was on the local news station, playing the weather forecast on the mute setting.

Finally, on the behemoth of a black leather couch, sat the occupant wearing only a black brassiere with one of the red couch cushions over her lap. Asami had remembered what she looked like from the headshot: thick brown hair, mocha skin with an impressive physique. However, the photo didn’t quite capture the intensity Asami felt while gazing into those deep azure eyes. Korra’s sun kissed cheeks were lightly dusted with red. Her shoulders were tense while she stared right back at her. 

The last thing Asami noticed were the remains of ripped boxers resting nearby the alpha’s feet on the floor.

“Asami, this is Korra, the main alpha of the shoot.” Kya politely gestured to the model before doing the same towards her employer. “Korra, this is Asami Sato. The CEO of Future Industries and the designer of the Divinity line.”

Korra offered a faint smile as Kya introduced them.

“Hello, Miss Sato. I would stand up and shake your hand but…” she trailed off before clearing her throat. She darted her gaze over at Opal and Kya, who were staring at her as they had been earlier.

Asami followed her eyes and gave a brief smile of her own before turning to the two women standing next to her. “Why don’t you two get out of here and find something for the other models to do? I’m sure they can figure out how to pose without Korra there.”

Opal’s eyes remained firmly locked onto the meager covering the model had over her crotch as if willing it to disappear. She then started to spout out some nonsensical reason for them both to stay. Thankfully, Kya grabbed Opal by the arm and pulled her away before she could finish her thoughts, awarding Korra an additional sliver of privacy.

Clearing her throat again, Korra muttered a very quiet, “Thanks.”

Both women waited in a short, yet still completely awkward silence until Korra couldn’t handle it any longer.

“I’m sorry for all the trouble I caused with this. I uhhh, well, I didn’t know it would go like this. And I guess I should have told my agent to warn your company about my size beforehand.” She gestured down towards her pillow covered lap. “I understand if you want me to go and if you want to find another model. I really didn’t mean to ruin the boxers or your photoshoot. I’m really really sorry. I normally only have this problem when I get-” She paused. “...hard.”

Asami observed Korra’s cheeks reignite once more and raised a hand to cut off her rambling. The alpha rubbed the back of her neck. Asami assumed she was waiting for her to say something, anything, that would give her some kind of indication as to what was going to happen next. The CEO met her with only silence and determined calculating eyes. Secretly, she enjoyed watching the model squirm underneath her gaze.

The emeralds were slowly taking in every bit of exposed skin from her head to her uncovered toes as if there were measuring her up. She paused momentarily at the red pillow resting on Korra’s thighs but didn’t care if she had noticed. She had the feeling that the model wouldn’t dare say a word.

“Stand up.”

While Asami knew that was not exactly what Korra wanted, or expected, she obeyed her all the same. She continued to hold the pillow over herself, hiding her most private assets to Asami’s vibrant green eyes.

“I’m going to come out and say it now. I know this is embarrassing for you and this is going to be awkward and weird for both of us, but I need to see what I’m working with before I can make it fit.”

It was the quick flash of surprise in Korra’s eyes and the newly flushed cheeks that clued Asami into the double entendre she had let slip. The CEO felt the blush spread to her own face, but didn’t take her eyes of the stunning alpha before her. Instead, she only watched intently as Korra raised her eyes to the ceiling, taking a long, deep breath in through her nose, slowly exhaling through her mouth.

Asami had remembered seeing dozens of shoots on Korra’s impressive résumé. From athletic wear to business fashion and everything in between. Although, there was nothing in the small grapevine of the fashion world would suggest that Korra had this issue before. Perhaps Asami’s designs were too influenced by her own omega dynamic. One size certainly doesn’t fit all when it comes to the handful of alphas she had experience with.

A moment later, Korra eventually steeled her nerves and drew those beautiful blues closed. The pillow dropped to the floor with a hard thud.

“Spirits, fuck me,” the designer muttered under her breath, hoping that Korra hadn’t heard.

She had, which caused Korra to squeeze her eyes shut tighter for a moment before she brought her gaze back to emerald eyes. They were glued to the impressive length dangling between the apex of her thighs. And this time, Asami’s calculating ganger grew into unbridled appreciation. _Wow_ was definitely an understatement.

Korra’s cock started to twitch to life before the CEO’s eyes, growing heavier and thicker as the awkward seconds ticked by. The alpha tried to stay calm, taking long controlled breaths in an attempt to hold the threat of her erection at bay. 

“Well,” Asami pushed a hard breath through her pursed lips, forcing herself to turn away in an attempt to pretend that nothing was happening. _Oh my spirits..._ “M-maybe some reinforced stitching will do the trick.” 

She produced a small sewing kit out of her pocket and scooped up the last intact sample pair of designer briefs on the vanity. With nimble fingers and deft skill, she plucked the seams out of the crotch area to savage for more, and much needed, material. There wasn’t a lot to work with, but at the very least she gave it a few more millimeters of room and heavily reinforced the seams back together with strong, overdone stitching.

“Try this one now.” Asami suggested as she held the briefs out with a slight tinge of rouge on her pale cheeks. Korra took them with a nod and hunched forward, stepping in one foot after the other. The fabric stretched up over her thighs and with a careful tuck, she was in. But only barely. _I should… make sure._

Clearing her throat, Asami took a knee before the alpha to inspect how the fabric was holding up against the strain and making a few mental notes about designing underwear for alphas with Korra’s gifted size. She could see that the bulge might be able to rip through the seam as a result of her slight hardness. 

Korra’s skin prickled into goosebumps at the first brush of Asami’s soft fingers across her inner thigh. She tried to remain indifferent to Korra’s situation, but the smell was starting to get to her. That musky earth after it rains type of smell with spicy undertones. It sent shivers up the omega’s spine with every shaky inhale. Not to mention that the protruding sag hanging in front of her face had made her _very_ curious. _Don’t get any ideas_ , she told herself while heat bled into her cheeks. _She’s on your payroll..._

Asami bit down on her bottom lip for a distraction and hooked her fingertips in the elastic to try to stretch it out a little more without tearing. Then her knuckles grazed ‘accidentally’ across the soft, sensitive skin underneath.

Korra cursed under her shaky breath as the inevitable erection continued to swell to its full size. Apparently Korra was pretty sensitive about a pretty omega touching her junk, and _that_ was the final straw that broke the designer’s resolve. 

Asami snapped her green eyes upward with an arched brow and a pull at the corner of her mouth. “Seriously?” 

“I am s-so sorry!” The model flushed beet red and awkwardly shifted, pulling the waistband open to make room before she tore the pair and ruined the designer’s work. “I think this would hold up if I take a cold shower.”

“That will take too long.” Asami’s cheeks flushed at her own words. She tried to recover by clearing her throat. “We are already behind schedule.” Now she had an excuse to pursue her dark, dirty thoughts. At least Korra wouldn’t blame her for initiating such a compromising situation. Half of this was her fault anyways, right?

“I can think of a better solution,” Asami said with a purr in her voice, smoothing her hands over Korra’s thighs. A gasp reached her ears, drawing her burning gaze up to the alpha’s wide-eyed stare. “Would you like that?”

Korra’s eyes glazed over in desire and she tried to talk, but the only sound came out was a squeak. She swallowed thickly and jutted her head up and down enthusiastically.

With a grin, Asami hooked her fingers in and yanked the briefs down over the model’s thighs. Korra’s perfect cock bounced free, nearly smacking her in the face. Now fully erect, it stood tall and thick, reaching passed the alpha’s bellybutton in extension. The sight of clear droplets pearling from the tip caused Asami’s mouth to water.

A heartbeat later, she leaned forward and drew her aching tongue up the shaft slowly towards the clear pearls oozing from the head.

“Oh my fucking-” Korra’s hands rose and flexed in the air, unsure what to do or how to process what was happening. Asami’s tongue swiped ever so softly over the head’s slit, gathering up the leaking pool of precum. The pleasing groan Asami had earned revved her inner’s engines hotter. Unable to resist, she wrapped her lips over the broad head and moaned at the sweet, salty flavor conquering every taste bud in her mouth.

The alpha’s hips jutted forward, pushing in a little further in search for more stimulation. Asami moaned in approval, keeping her eyes locked on Korra’s gaze as she bobbed her head forward halfway down the length. She flexed the muscles of her throat around the spongy tip. Then pumped the heavy girth within her fist once, twice, and a third time before drawing her mouth away.

“You taste divine,” she noted with a throaty, raspy voice behind a sultry smile. She then lavished her tongue over the pulsing vein along the side of the shaft, drawing out a rolling shiver. Korra was certainly enjoying it, groaning and panting to every swipe of Asami’s sinful caress. 

Red-painted lips continued on to explore more of Korra’s destructive cock, making due to place an open kiss around the swelling base as she lazily stroked along the throbbing shaft. Her slender fingers couldn’t even wrap around the circumference of her girth.

This time, Korra let out a low growl and found the confidence to thread her fingers into black tresses of silk. Asami didn’t mind it. So long as Korra would let her continue to service the most perfect cock she’s ever had the liberty to worship. And she took her time, leaving a red imprint of her lips below the v of flexing abdominals, smirking along mocha skin.

“You’re teasing…” Korra whimpered out before she could stifle it. The CEO drew back with a knowing grin. 

“I’m just being thorough.” Freigning an innocent demeanor, Asami ghosted her lips over the tip of Korra’s cock as she spoke. “Can’t have you popping the seams again anytime soon.”

“Please, Miss Sato…” Korra gulped between heavy breathes, rolling her hips forward in desperation. 

“You can call me Asami,” she said before taking in the broad head once more between her puffy lips. She watched Korra’s eyes roll up into her skull as she continued her service. Moaning at the thickening flavor, she took a long breath through her nose and allowed Korra’s cock to sink deeper than before. 

“Sh-shit!” Korra’s swearing came with a buckling of her knees. Asami kept swallowing her inch by aching inch, seeing the surprise grow in the alpha’s expression at her ability to deep throat such a large appendage. Honestly, Asami was impressed with herself just as well with the accomplishment. Her omega pride was being thoroughly stroked, leaving her purring like a frisky lioness. The smell, the taste and the feel of Korra in her throat was almost enough to tempt her to pull away and beg to be mounted. _Almost._

“Asami…” Korra tested the CEO’s first name on her tongue. Asami was taken back with how it sounded. As if it was like a soft prayer rolling from her lips. The alpha then carefully flexed her fingers around her head and tested a slow thrust to push in a little deeper. Asami encouraged her further by digging her manicured nails into the flesh of her backside with a hard pull to push her lips to the base. Every shred of Korra’s lingering restraint snapped.

Digging her toes into the floor, Korra finally let her rut take over, thrusting as far as she could reach into Asami’s velvet throat. Every growl and frantic stroke added to the fire burning in between the omega’s thighs. Korra whimpered at each purposeful swallow. It wasn’t long until she started to knot. When Asami’s lips stopped short of the swell, she knew exactly what to do. Her hands wrapped around it and squeezed down to send the alpha over the edge.

“ _Oh, shit_ … I am gonna-” With a high pitched moan, Korra released her grip on her to give her a chance to pull away. Asami commended her for that. Normally she wasn’t one to swallow. However, she truly wanted to experience everything this particular alpha could give her. So she chose to stay, moaning and begging with her eyes to tell her to let go.

Losing all sense of control, Korra threw her head back and came with a long, deep groan. Hot pearly jets of release flew in a nearly constant stream, hitting the back of the omega’s throat. Asami swallowed it all, taking care to massage the pulsating knot in her hands to get every drop out of her. Korra kept coming over the course of several seconds. Just when Asami thought she was done, the alpha would groan and thrust again, giving her more than she could handle.

Warm, precious come dribbled defiantly down Asami’s chin as she withdrew. She made due to carefully swipe the remnants up with her fingers and tongue. _Can’t have any stains on those briefs_ , she reasoned.

With no more to give, Korra’s knees buckled underneath her, causing her to fall back onto the couch in a panting mess. Her cock was utterly spent, finally softening to a proper size to fit into the briefs as intended. Asami rose to her feet, pulling a handkerchief out of a secret pocket to dab the corners of her mouth and remove any lingering droplets of alpha come from her fingers.

“Fuck.” Korra exhaled heavily, her eyes still firmly closed.

“Indeed.” Asami nodded in agreement with a sly smile and tapped Korra’s thighs, gesturing her to stand up. She rose unsteadily to her feet and let Asami slowly slide the boxers up and tuck her in comfortably before giving it a quick pat.

“Are you ready to go back out there and finish the shoot now or do I still need to find another angel after all of that?”

Korra opened her eyes, giving them time to focus on the CEO standing before her, still wobbling slightly. “Let’s do this.”

She took a few cautious steps towards the massive set of wings that were still resting on their pegs as Asami watched smugly. The woman walked like a newborn fawn,her wobbling legs barely able to keep her upright.

“Do you mind?” Korra gestured to the wings and rubbed the back of her neck. “I can’t reach the straps on the back to get them on properly.”

Asami quickly stepped over, ignoring the stickiness she felt between her legs with each stride, and helped the alpha pull on the massive set of wings. She let her fingers trace over the tan straps after they had been firmly secured. Pulling her bottom lip firmly between her perfectly white teeth, she traced the well defined back muscles hidden underneath the neat white feathers. It wasn’t until the figure wearing them let out a groan and rested her head on Asami’s shoulder that the designer realized she had let her hands wander a little too longingly over the sharp planes.

“If you keep doing that, my problem is going to be back and all of that would have been for nothing.” Asami backed away with a warm laugh and brought her eyes back to the straps to double check she had fastened them correctly. Her emerald eyes took in the wings once more.

They had been the result of a stroke of technological brilliance while she had been waiting for one of her other designers. They were made up of a lightweight titanium alloy covered in handcrafted foam feathers, that when carefully spray painted and combined with professional lighting, were made to look ethereal.

“Uhhh, Miss Sato?” Korra moved her shoulders around. Whether out of nervousness or to ensure the wings rested evenly, Asami wasn’t sure.

“Hmm? Oh. Sorry. And I told you before, it’s Asami.” She took in the model once more, observing the clenched fists and tense jaw. Realization of the position Korra was in finally dawned on her. She slowly and gently gave a small rub to the other woman’s muscular upper arm in a soothing manner for brief moment before dropping it back to her side. “Hey, it’s okay. Take a couple deep breaths.”

She bowed her head and did as she was told. “I’m sorry. I just....I’m about to go into a room filled with people that have seen my junk and this just happened,” gesturing between the two of them before continuing, “and I don’t know. I have no fucking idea what the fuck is going on.”

Asami fought off the temptation to run her hands over Korra’s broad shoulders. So she crossed her arms around herself with a twisted brow. “I should be the one apologizing to you,” she said with guilt written on her face. “What I did was clearly unprofessional. I work a lot with beautiful models in minimal clothing… but I’ve never done _that_ before with any of them. I kind of cornered you and-”

“No, no!” Korra waved her hands up. “I liked it! I mean… obviously…” She blushed and rubbed the back of her neck with a nervous chuckle. “Do you think… that umm,” Korra’s face was so red that Asami thought she might explode under the pressure. She took a gulp before forcing out her words. “You wouldn’t… want to have dinner with me sometime by chance… would you?”

Asami felt her shoulders relax to the question, blinking slowly, calculating over the possibility. She huffed and tucked her chin in with a shake of her head in disbelief. “You don’t need to be chivalrous about it.”

“But I should thank you somehow! I mean that was…” Korra cleared her throat and shifted awkwardly before lipping ‘wow’ quite dramatically. The fashion mogul smiled and jutted her chin up with pride.

“Let’s resume this conversation at a later time,” she suggested with a twang of amusement in her voice. “We can’t keep them waiting.”

“R-right,” Korra nodded sharply and squared her shoulders. “I’m ready.”

Together, the two walked back to the main staging area. Kya and Opal both gave knowing looks while the other models seemed relieved to finally be able to get started on the shoot.

The director rushed to take charge now that the lead was ready to go. “Places everyone! We’ve got some catching up to do,” he demanded with a commanding clap of his hands. He paused to look around as Korra and the other angels took the stage.

“Has anyone seen our devil?”

Zhu Li was immediately off like a shot to search for the missing woman. Meanwhile, Shiro grumbled something under his breath, blatantly annoyed at yet another delay. He turned his attention back to the stage and began positioning everyone exactly as he wanted.

“Korra, why don’t you take Seychelle, Alyson, and Grey, like so. Now put your left arm around Kiernan like this...Perfect!” He took a step back to admire their positioning. Korra’s defined abs were on full display while the other beautiful fashion icons had hands resting all over her. “Now give me a cocky smirk. Yes! Just like that! We want everyone to gaze at these pictures and wish they were you.” He giggled excitedly to himself and clapped his hands together.

“Now Seychelle, how about you move your right hand to her abs, like you’re feeling them up. Perfect. Oh just wonderful!” The black haired model, Seychelle, was clearly enjoying her job as she delicately traced her hand over them, grin on full display as she was then instructed to press her full torso against Korra’s side.

The shoot went on like that for a couple hours as the cameras flashed with great interest. Asami failed to refrain from admiring Korra and her stunning body from behind the bright lights where she couldn’t be seen ogling. An inner battle to ignore the sticky feeling that had pooled between her thighs warred in her mind. While she was able to help the beautiful model with her ‘problem’, Asami had been left with one of her own. Her panties were completely ruined and her unrequited lust for Korra kept curling around her like a cat. The director, Shiro, certainly wasn’t helping her devious thoughts in wondering how it would feel to fully know Korra’s body with her own.

“Seychelle, how about you move your hand down even more and cup her? Oh yes; how wonderful!” The porcelain figure smirked into Korra’s neck and gave her bulge a couple small strokes and a firm squeeze. Asami watched the muscles contract and move as the alpha swallowed a groan and gulped.

Even with reinforced stitching, Asami doubted the boxers would hold if this kept on the way it was. Korra’s earlier troubles might resurface again. Shiro didn’t seem to notice that everything could go awry once more if he stayed on this course. Instead, his eyes gleamed in joy from the magic they were creating on set.

“How about you drop down to your knees and give her abs a good lick? Terrific. Now the two of you, keep eye contact for a few minutes while we take a few shots from different angles while you stay in that pose.”

Asami couldn’t help but imagine it was her up there on the set feeling Korra’s massive dick. Able to feel every twitch and pulse through the thin fabric. To run her tongue over those muscles and feeling them tense and clench just like Asami’s own muscles were doing further below.

“Asami? Hey, Asami!”

She shook her head from those thoughts and realized that Opal had been calling her name and waving a hand in front of her face for the past minute. She turned her head slightly and made eye contact with her short haired friend. The smirk she got in return said that she knew exactly where Asami’s thoughts had been. Kya stood next to her with a grin of her own, partially hidden behind her hand.

“Hmm?”

Opal kept whatever thoughts she had to herself for the moment but held up the leathery black set of wings that had been carefully crafted for the model playing the devil. A devious look crossed her face.

“Asami, Kuvira, the model playing the devil needed to leave. Some family emergency, I guess. We tried calling around for replacements but the only ones suitable aren’t in the city. Even if they left and flew back right now, they wouldn’t be here or ready to shoot until tomorrow at the very earliest,” Kya explained camly.

“Why don’t we just use one of the angels that we have here? We can make do with one less.”

Kya shook her head. “We can’t. They are all too short, remember? You wanted Korra and the Kuvira to be taller than all of them. ‘I want them to appear larger than life in the ad,’ isn’t that what you said? We went with slightly shorter angels to give both of them that appearance.”

Asami palmed her face with an annoyed groan. “And I specifically made the wings for Kuvira because she’s Korra’s height and I wanted the devil to be the only match for her to sell the panty line. Of course. How could I be so stupid?” Asami weighed her options. They couldn’t wait for another model to fly in as she knew Korra only had today open to do the photoshoot before she had to return to Harbor City for a large family event that could not be postponed. If it couldn’t happen today, they would have to push back the launch and reschedule the shoot for when they were both free again.

“Asami,” Opal interrupted her thoughts once more, the devious look on her face returning, complete with a wiggle of her brows.

Realization struck. “No. Absolutely not. That would be completely unprofessional!”

“Even more unprofessional than what the two of you no doubt did when you were in her room together?” came Opal’s quick retort. “Come on Asami. You reek of sex. Even if you didn’t let her put that monster in you, you obviously helped her get off somehow.”

The fashion designer gave her friend a glare that could stop a train in its tracks. She was about to spit out a fuming reply when Kya gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders and turned her slightly to face the set. Towards _her_.

“Just think Asami, you could be next to that steamy piece of alpha. Pressed up against her in Seychelle’s place. With the way Shiro has been directing today, he’ll probably ask you to grind against her. Against it. Feeling it twitch. You would be pressed so close that you could hear the moans she’ll have to try so hard to hold back so everyone doesn’t hear. You could feel her chest vibrate with each growl and groan. Shiro might even have you slide a hand down inside those tight boxers. Feel the precum wet your hand.”

Asami’s jaw dropped. Never had she expected her old mentor to be so vulgar. “Kya!” Seeing that side of the older woman had her completely flabbergasted. The woman in question gently put a finger under her chin and shut her mouth for her.

Her and Opal both, were pulled out of their shock by the loud, “shhhhh” that was hissed at them by the director. It seemed that he had no qualms about silencing anyone, even if that person was the one that signed his paychecks.

Korra was no longer looking into the other model’s eyes but rather, was squinting in their direction, trying to see past the blinding photography lights. Asami held her breath as she stared back, fully able to see Korra but knowing she, herself, was concealed behind the floresants.

Shiro, who seemed to already be completely over the interruption, went back to shouting commands to the angels and crew. “Korra, it’s time for the coup de grace. Spread those wings.”

With a nod, Korra raised her arms out, causing the partially mechanical wings to extend completely as designed. She held them there for a moment longer, waiting for the telltale click that the large white appendages were firmly locked into their new position before dropping her arms back to her sides. She glanced to each side, checking out her new wingspan, guessing they had to be about 10 feet from one tip to the other - nearly twice as wide as she was tall.

“Wonderful. Now why don’t you plant your weight on one foot and cross your arms. Give me that cocky attitude again. Brilliant.”

Asami looked on as Korra complied with each and every direction she was given without a single complaint. _Mmm. She certainly knows how to please_ …An evil grin slowly spread across the designer's face as she started to imagine the possibility of Korra willing to cater to her every whim. On her knees, tied up and wrapped around Asami's little finger. She could very well have this alpha eating out of the palm of her hand. Her little fantasy was short lived, however. Because Shiro started calling out for the devil, reminding her that she still had a problem to resolve.

“Can we get the devil to the set please? If the angels are doing things that naughty, I can’t wait to see what we can do with her.”

His glee quickly turned to frustration after Zhu Li had informed him that Kuvira wasn’t present. He began rapidly pacing the length of the set as Asami stepped in front of the lights towards the stage to speak with him.

“Miss Sato, what are we going to do without our devil? That’s one entire line we can’t advertise!”

Asami looked up to Korra, standing on her small pedestal, wings still outspread, red tinting her cheeks when she realized Asami was watching her.

“I’ll do it.” she stated camly, maintaining eye contact with Korra’s majestic blues.

“Huh?” Korra raised her brows at that. Without breaking her gaze, Asami slightly turned towards Shiro with a gentle curve of her lips.

“I’ll do it, Shiro. I’ll be the devil. Who better to model my panty line than me?”

“Wonderful! Simply wonderful!” Shiro rubbed his hands together as he schemed new ways to advertise the lingerie lines the two gorgeous women were, and would soon be, wearing.

Korra’s face flushed having heard what they were saying and upon realizing what that would mean for her. Asami could see her gulp and could just imagine Korra feeling the boxers start tightening once more as blood was surely rushing south.

“Fuck,” Korra mumbled aloud. It was quiet enough that while most of the people in the room didn’t hear, Asami certainly did from her spot near the edge of the set.

“Why don’t we give our angel a break while I get ready?” The designer suggested, keeping her eyes on Korra with a little smirk. “I’m sure she needs some time to cool off before she’s ready to go again.”


End file.
